


hold my scarred heart even closer

by leehyukjae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Army, Gen, welcome home ryeowook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehyukjae/pseuds/leehyukjae
Summary: Home is where the heart is.





	hold my scarred heart even closer

Putting on his uniform for the last time, a man with an army cut hair laced up his combat boots. _The army._ How long has it been again? Almost two years. Almost two years of answering to superiors, almost two years of training his dongsaengs.

What didn’t change in those almost two years was his love for music. Maybe that’s why he was assigned to the army band. He sang at events, sometimes he played the saxophone. He has always loved music ever since he was young and so, he sang and played musical instruments.

His fingers traced the nameplate on his uniform. Kim Ryeo Wook. Sergeant Kim Ryeo Wook of the 37th division. It still feels weird to be called this way, if he was being honest. He stood up and made his way to the door.

A mix of emotions engulfed him as he trudged along the place he considered home. _Will I be able to adjust to my old lifestyle? Will I still wake up early in the morning? Will my army friends still contact me? Do people still know who I am?_ He can’t help the questions that keep lingering in his mind.

During his time of training, Ryeowook had a hard time keeping up with the physical activities. With his small frame, he had a disadvantage. But whenever he was close to giving up, he thought of the people who were waiting for him outside the army. His family, his friends, his group, his fans. Everyone.

He passed by the facilities in his army center. He made a lot of memories in this place. He made a lot of friends, met hyungs and dongsaengs, and saluted to superiors in this place. This place was Ryeowook’s home for those almost two years.

He walked until he heard voices. Not just one, not just two or three, but a whole lot of voices. A crowd, maybe? He released a breath he wasn’t aware he held. Rubbing his hands together, he headed towards the voices.

 

 

As soon as Ryeowook stepped foot outside, the voices he heard grew louder. A multitude of screams started as he made his way towards the people. There was a lot of people that he didn’t expect would come. They were holding banners and slogans and fans and dolls and so much more. Each one called out his name and waved towards him. He pinched himself in the arm. Nothing happened. _So it’s real._

“Ryeowook-ah!”

His head snapped towards the voice who called him. He knew that man too much to forget that voice. It wasn’t only him though. A few more of his members came to see him. They all had smiles on their faces as they waited for Ryeowook. They opened their arms as if to invite him to come over, to invite him to come home.

“Ryeowook, we missed you.”

So he ran.

_So this is what it feels like._

He ran towards his hyungs.

_This is what it feels like to come home._

 

 

> “It is a big world, full of things that steal your breath and fill your belly with fire... But where you go when you leave isn't as important as where you go when you come home.” — Lindsay Eagar (Hour of the Bees)

**Author's Note:**

> hello this will be the first drabble i will post here in celebration of ryeowook’s discharge from the army ♡ i didn’t point out whichever member came but i had leeteuk in mind for the one who called (you can imagine all of them ehe) 
> 
> still a rookie. work unedited. title is from maybe tomorrow
> 
> #ReturnOfTheLittlePrince


End file.
